


Perfectly Imperfect

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur musing about Merlin's imperfections</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Imperfect

He's ridiculous, really, all big ears and too-thin face. Merlin tramping about the room, that grotty neckerchief of his emphasizing that long throat, his hands delicate and yet so strong when wielding a sword or fending off bandits.

Arthur wanted to throw something at him for making him feel this way. Merlin was a contradiction of soft and hard, sweet and sour, turning words into banter or quarrels. But his smile could light up a room and Arthur wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Merlin and never let go.

Perfect imperfection.

And Arthur loved him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
